


"Kissing Bees" A Megstiel Story

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The defining moment when Meg chooses to devote her life to Castiel and in turn loyalty to the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kissing Bees" A Megstiel Story

Meg lazily drapes herself across the steel bench. On this gorgeous sunny day her angel is prancing along the roses. She has her favorite magazine placed across her lap to keep her entertained. Although, Castiel is a handful; he enjoys chasing the bees in the hospital gardens. The demon caretaker occasionally raises her eyes from the celeb mag to check on her charge.  
Suddenly, she notices that he has stopped dancing around and is focused on his arm. Holding it gently, like a broken wing. Tossing the magazine to the side, she approaches her tender angel to see what is up. Meg kneels down beside him; taking his arm into her hands for examination. She finds the appendage swollen. Quickly assessing; that the likely culprit was the bee sting on the inside of his wrist.

Taking a soft approach, “Castiel, sweetie your vessel is allergic to bees, you need to heal yourself before anyone notices. Okay?”

His eyes finally leave the injured arm and stare directly into hers, “No, the bee gave me a kiss. I want to keep it.”

With a deep breath Meg tries a different tactic, “If anyone sees this they will take you down to the medical wing. We can’t have anyone running tests on you. So just heal yourself and go back to your roses.” A fake smile is plastered on her face as she prays he will listen.

A sheepish grin plays across his face, “No, that poor bee died giving me a kiss. I am an angel sent to help even the little creatures. I can’t be harmed by this vessel’s reaction.”  
The swelling continues to develop at an alarming rate, any second another nurse or orderly is bound to take notice. However, Meg has learned that yelling or losing your temper does no good in situations like these. Disappearing to the day room will just make matters worse. “You win Clarence, what is it going to take for you to heal yourself?”

His entire face lights up and there is a naughty twinkle in his eyes. “I want you to kiss it and make it all better.”

Meg rolls her eyes at the childish ploy for a kiss. “Are you serious?”

The smile on his face only grows as he realizes she will relent. “Yes, you kiss and I will heal. I promise.”

Jesus this little shit has her wrapped around his angelic finger. “Fine, but I am only kissing your wrist. Got it?”

Castiel nods his head enthusiastically and pushes the injured arm into her face. “Close your eyes when you do it.”

At this point Meg would probably strip down naked to just get him to heal the damn thing. “Whatever Castiel, eyes closed lips pouting.”

Slowly Meg shuts her eyes placing her lips upon his wrist. Her original intention is just a swift kiss across his skin and to be done with the whole production. Yet, when her mouth touches the swollen red skin- she feels his grace restoring it. The sensation is intoxicating, like an electrical current vibrating through her lips and down her spine. She has never experienced anything like it and she finds herself staying connected to his grace longer than she intended. With each ticking second, she is more aware of the tingle spreading all through her body and creeping into her demonic soul.

Reluctantly, she pulls away and opens her eyes. Immediately, she notices that she is under a shady spot but there are no trees around them. It is only a moment later when it dawns on Meg that its Castiel’s wings surrounding them. They are iridescent, shining in the bright sun. Without hesitation Meg reaches out and strokes the velvety feathers. “Clarence, you are so beautiful.”

Then she sees the most miraculous thing of all. The eyes looking back at her are strong and lucid. For in that instance enveloped with her in his grace Castiel, angel of the Lord has returned. “Thank you, I wanted a moment alone away from prying eyes.”

The demons entranced eyes look around noting all the other people in the garden. “Wait, they can’t see us but we can see them?”

“Yes, this is how angels watch their charges without their knowledge. We enclose ourselves with our wings.”

Her eyes get a flirty bounce, “What are we hiding Clarence?

“Nothing really, but I wanted you to know that I see you Meg. I really, truly see you.” He says this with that deep enthralling voice that makes her week in the knees.

Meg’s jaw drops in astonishment. “What are you talking about, you see my twisted demonic soul and nothing else you goof.”

The celestial being took her chin into his hands, “I see you Meg. The good, the bad, but also the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. You try to hide your humanity but it’s always been there. You have covered it with thorns for safe keeping but I see it. You are breathtaking.”

Meg is unexpectedly caught up in his kind words. No one has ever spoken to her like this without wanting something in return. Her desire to be connected to him takes over, as she leans in to place her mouth upon his. She feels his lips smile as the kiss starts out gentle and innocent. But then a hunger grows inside the demon as she feels the tingle of his grace on her tongue. The caressing of their mouths makes her pull him close as she climbs into his lap. His wings tighten and flex enveloping them further as the kiss becomes rougher and darker in nature. Her fingers trace circles in his hair, as her tongue does the same in his mouth. 

A tear escapes her eyelid, making her aware of the emotions he is bring to life inside her. His wondrous grace is altering her, if only a little. She wants to be angry at the intrusion, but instead she simply pulls him closer. A flash of desire burning through her cold heart causing her fingers to drift down to untie his white scrubs.

The intensity of her craving is halted when her angel ends the kiss with a giggle. Meg opens her eyes hoping to see the angel of the Lord before her. Instead, she stares into the eyes of her lost boy. He gives another soft laugh as he shoves her off, hiding his wings and running to the roses. Leaving Meg alone on the grass, completely disoriented. 

The emotions that are swimming inside the demon are foreign and frightening. She knows her little tree topper has transformed her forever. She suddenly has been given the gift and curse of hope. She now has a cause to fight for till the very end. Castiel, soldier of the Lord gave her everything and expected nothing.

It was then that Meg made up her mind and it would never falter. She would care for him and follow Clarence until the day she died. 

Meg stood looking for her sweet lost boy when she notices his clothes strewn across the lawn. A very naked Castiel was wildly twirling in the roses screaming, “I want kisses everywhere.”  
Meg couldn’t help but throw her head back in a loud cackle at her crazy angel. Until the reason for his actions dawned on her. Swiftly the demon caretaker took off towards her angel yelling, “No Clarence, I will kiss you. I will give you lots of kisses.”


End file.
